tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby
Toby *'Number': 7 *'Class': LNER J70 0-6-0 *'Designer': James Holden *'Builder': Stratford Works *'Built': 1914 *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Arrived on Sodor': November 1951 Toby is a steam tram. Bio Toby was built by James Holden at GER's Stratford Works in Stratford, London, England in 1914 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' Branch Line after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the quarry tramroad without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work. Toby also got into a bit of a controversy with a female Diesel shunter named Mavis as she was not willing to shunt the trucks where they needed to be. After an accident with some trucks, the two engines made up their quarrel and are now good friends. Toby has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van, Elsie. Persona When he was first introduced, Toby was old but hardworking and knew enough about running a branchline to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. Since the eighth season, Toby has been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. Toby enjoys listening to the birds in the birdhouse next to his shed. He also is friends with the pigs at Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm. Basis Toby was inspired by a GER C53 0-6-0T Wisbech steam tram (classed as J70 by the LNER) seen by the Reverend Wilbert and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. Livery In the Railway Series Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers and sideplates (which sported "LNER" in bright yellow letters) before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue sideplates. In the television series, Toby has consistently been painted brown with grey sideplates and cowcatchers. Toby has a number "7" painted on his sides in bright yellow with a red border. In the Railway Series, he carries two plaques on the sides of his cab stating that he works on the NWR, his number, and the last time and place that he was rebuilt. Appearances Voice Actors * Colm Feore (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; first season - eighth season) * Tomohiro Tsuboi (Japan; Season 9 onwards) * Espen Sandvik (Norway; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Herman López (Mexico; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Volker Hanisch (Germany) Trivia * The Wooden Railway and Brio ranges incorrectly depict Toby as an 0-4-0. * In Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. * Two Toby models are currently on display; one at Drayton Manor in the U.K. and one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Toby is Christopher Awdry's favourite engine. This is because while on a trip in Yarmouth, he and his father got to ride in the cab of a J70 tram. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal, talking, and bronze; bronze discontinued) * Take-Along (normal, metallic, and in multi-packs; all discontinued) * My First Thomas * TOMY/TrackMaster (normal and flip-face) * Hornby * Bachmann (HO and G) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * Take-n-Play (normal and talking) * De Agostini * Brio (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * Tomica * Pez * Discover Junction * Wind-up * Diablock Gallery File:Awdry'sTobymodel.jpg|Awdry's model of Toby File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS1.PNG|Toby in the Railway Series File:TobyLNER.jpg|Toby in his old LNER livery File:Toby'sMegatrain.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman.jpg|Toby on his old line File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman5.jpg File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman3.jpg|Toby at Lower Arlesburgh File:ThomasinTrouble24.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty11.jpg File:WoollyBear62.png File:Toby'sTightrope27.PNG File:TimeforTrouble32.png|Toby's water tank File:SpecialAttraction21.png File:TobyandFlood8.jpg File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad31.png File:Toby'sWindmill14.jpg File:Toby'sTriumph6.jpg File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise13.jpg|Toby with a CGI face File:TramTrouble47.png File:TramTrouble46.png File:HerooftheRails14.png File:season13Toby.jpg File:TobyandtheWhistlingWoods15.jpg File:BigBelle37.jpg|Toby in the fifteenth season File:FlashBangWallop!3.png|Toby in the sixteenth season File:TobywithNameplate.png|Toby's nameboard File:RareTobyNameplate.jpg File:TobytheTramEngine.PNG File:Season1TobyandHenriettapromo.jpg File:ThomasandTobypromo.png|Promotional image of Thomas and Toby File:ThomasandTobypromo2.png File:TobyattheSteamworkspromo.png|Toby at the Steamworks promo File:TobyCGIpromo.png File:TobyandThomasCGIpromo.png|CGI promo of Toby and Thomas File:Toby'sModelSpecification.PNG|Toby's model specifications File:TobyDraytonManor.JPG|Toby at Drayton Manor File:First-classCarriage2.jpg|Toby in a magazine story File:TobyInteractiveLearningSegment.png|Toby in an interactive learning segment File:Toby'sprototype.jpg|Toby's prototype toby y6.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTobywithHenrietta.JPG|ERTL Toby and Henrietta File:ERTLToby.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLGoldRailToby.jpg|ERTL Gold Rail File:WoodenToby.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TomyToby.jpg|TOMY File:TrackmasterToby.jpg|TrackMaster File:Take-AlongToby.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayToby.jpg|Take-n-Play File:TobyBachmann.jpg|Bachmann File:HornbyToby.jpg|Hornby File:LEGODuploToby.jpg|LEGO File:TobyWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:MegaBloksToby.jpeg|Mega Bloks File:MyFirstThomasToby.jpg|My First Thomas model File:PezToby.jpg|PEZ File:DiscoverJunctionToby.jpg|Discover Junction File:TobyStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library book Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines